un été dans les highlands
by Chatoniark
Summary: Eté 1978. Les collines des Highlands ruisselantes de pluie sont agitées par une énième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Annie rencontre les maraudeurs. Mais les virées en moto et les matchs ne parviennent pas à effacer la menace grandissante du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A la fin, il faudra bien qu'ils choisissent leur voie...


**Un été dans les highlands**

Il pleuvait à verse sur l'Ecosse, ce matin-là. Nous éprouverons à l'égard des campeurs séjournant dans ces brumeuses collines des Highlands une sympathie certaine. Les miteuses toiles de tente semblaient prendre l'eau et bringuebalaient sur leurs piquets. Nous noterons toutefois que pour l'oeil extérieur, ce spectacle pitoyable avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'insolite. En effet, on ne comptait pas deux ou trois tentes - qui auraient pu contenir une compagnie de campeurs peu avisés ayant pris la route sans s'enquérir des prévisions météorologiques - mais des centaines et des centaines qui s'étendaient sur une immense surface au milieu des creux et des bosses de la lande sauvage. Un épais brouillard masquait à la vue les premières agitations de cette aube naissante.

Quant à l'oeil intérieur, nous pouvons d'ores et déjà le qualifier d'irrité. Millicent Bagnold, Ministre de la magie, n'étaient pas spécialement louée pour sa patience. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'elle préparait l'événement soigneusement, qu'elle était assaillie de toutes parts par des représentants des quatre coins du monde, qu'elle apprenait des langues exotiques pour étoffer ses talents de diplomate, qu'elle n'avait plus de vie de famille, en somme. Et voilà que tout tombait à l'eau, le déluge emportait tous ses glorieux plans censés redorer l'image de l'Ecosse à travers le monde. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch était compromise par cette satanée pluie. Millicent se servit un verre de whisky écossais et le vida à la place de son petit-déjeuner, se prenant la tête entre les mains, assise à son bureau installé dans sa tente de fortune.

Le coup d'envoi de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch organisé en Ecosse serait donné le soir-même, opposant la Jamaïque et la France. Pour l'heure, de nombreux amateurs de Quidditch arrivaient encore, en provenance de pays plus ou moins lointains avec une prédominance de Jamaïcains et de Français, par des moyens divers tels que les portoloins et le transplanage. Les nouveaux arrivants accueillis par des trombes d'eau grognaient, se plaignaient du manque d'hospitalité du pays, et s'affairaient à monter les tentes pour s'y installer et n'en plus ressortir avant le match du soir.

La famille Leconte arriva par l'intermédiaire d'un plat à tarte, et si Monsieur et Madame Leconte se posèrent au sol avec une grâce incontestable, leur fille atterrit droit dans la gadoue. Madame Leconte, horrifiée, sortit sa baguette de son sac-à-main, et s'apprêtait à lancer une incantation lorsque son mari la retint.

-Allons Sylvie, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés au camping, dit-il en jetant le plat à tarte dans une benne prévue à cet effet.

En effet, il fallait d'abord passer par le guichet, lequel se trouvait à couvert sous les arbres, à deux kilomètres de marche à travers les vastes collines ruisselantes. Celles-ci s'étendaient à perte de vue jusqu'aux montagnes que l'on pouvait distinguer au loin se perdre dans la brume.

Le Ministère de la Grande Bretagne avait agrémenté le sentier escarpé prévu à cet effet, alors que l'aurore se levait à peine, de lanternes multicolores et de banderoles de bienvenue traduites dans toutes les langues. L'espace pentu tenant lieu de parking sur lequel avait atterri la famille Leconte était déjà bondé de monde malgré l'heure matinale. Jacques Leconte lança un regard méfiant à la ville moldue d'Inverness que l'on pouvait deviner dans le lointain, derrière un nuage blanchâtre. Il entraîna sa famille sur l'étroit sentier. Ils passèrent tous les trois devant un groupe de jamaïcains, les dreadlocks aplaties par la pluie, qui regrettaient déjà leur climat tropical.

-Bonjour, l'ensemble du ministère de la Magie britannique vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch '78. La Ministre Millicent Bagnold elle-même offre à tous les participants une figurine collector d'un Kelpie authentique d'Ecosse, et espère que la météo ne vous importune pas trop, déclama une sorcière avec un sourire forcé, en leur distribuant des miniatures d'un blanc cheval à la crinière constituée de joncs.

-C'est très beau, merci, ironisa Annie lorsque la vieille femme déposa le petit cheval dans sa main et qu'il commença à y galoper comme dans de vertes prairies.

Sur le chemin, des vendeurs proposaient des parapluies et bientôt, toute la foule en marche vers le camping disparut sous des parapluies bariolés. Une heure plus tard, La famille Leconte était coincée dans l'interminable file d'attente devant le guichet, où une pancarte indiquait que nous étions bien arrivés au camping « La cornemuse endiablée ». Annie grelottait, recouverte d'un mélange de boue et d'eau de pluie.

-Peste soient les moldus ! Jura-t-elle en pensant aux sorts de réchauffage et de nettoyage.

Elle s'attira quelques regards, certains indignés et d'autres approbateurs de l'insulte faite aux moldus, preuve du climat d'intolérance qui ne cessait de grandir à cette époque. Elle se mordit la lèvre, regrettant amèrement ses paroles.

Elle balaya la foule de ses yeux bleus perçants pour passer le temps. Un groupe de jamaïcains derrière elle fredonnaient du reggae, l'un deux avait même sorti un djembé on ne savait d'où. Tout-à-coup, des pétarades retentirent, et Annie leva la tête vivement. Une bande de jeunes étaient arrivés en moto juste devant le guichet, à quelques pas de la famille Leconte. Aucun d'eux ne portait de casques, si bien qu'Annie n'eut aucun mal à les distinguer. Trois jeunes hommes siégeaient un peu à l'étroit sur la moto, et un garçon qui portait des lunettes se tenait assis dans le side-car, en compagnie d'une demoiselle aux longs cheveux roux dégoulinants de pluie.

-Salut Dorcas, alors comment tu vas ? On se la coule douce depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard ? Héla le brun qui conduisait la moto.

La jeune fille du guichet sursauta et leva les yeux vers le petit groupe. Elle cligna des yeux et s'exclama :

-Les Maraudeurs, ça par exemple ! Vous êtes déjà en vacances ? Alors dites-moi, vous avez tous eu vos ASPICS ?

-Bien sûr, les Maraudeurs réussissent tout ce qu'ils entreprennent, répondit malicieusement le garçon du side-car. Tu travailles pour le Ministère maintenant ? Je croyais que tu faisais des études pour devenir Auror.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns relevés en queue de cheval lui lança un regard réprobateur, comme si elle tenait à garder le secret de ses études.

-Et bien, disons que c'est un petit boulot d'été pour me payer... commença-t-elle, avant qu'un homme devant Annie ne s'exclame, avec un fort accent français :

-Dites, on a pas toute la journée nous. Il pleut et il fait froid. Alors merci de faire passer les nouvelles demain et de nous laisser passer.

La dénommée Dorcas fit signe aux motards de se mettre sur le coté malgré leurs protestations pour passer avant les autres. Quand vint le tour des Leconte, Jacques tendit à la jeune fille les trois immenses parchemins qu'il tenait dépliés à la main.

-Je regrette mon bon monsieur, mais je n'y vois rien, expliqua-t-elle en lui rendant les parchemins détrempés qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de protéger de la pluie, tout étourdi qu'il était, et qui maintenant dégouttaient de l'encre noire associée à de la pluie.

Elle fit signe aux suivants de passer.

_Co...comment ? Bafouilla Jacques, désemparé, sous le regard meurtrier de sa femme.

Mais déjà la contrôleuse était aux prises avec les jamaïcains qui avaient commencé à faire un vacarme assourdissant pour soutenir leur équipe. Jacques essuya les commentaires acerbes de sa femme tandis qu'Annie tenta un passage, cachée derrière eux.

_S'il vous plait, veuillez attendre sur le coté avec vos parents, soupira Dorcas.

_Mille gorgones. C'est parce-que j'ai les cheveux courts, c'est pour ça ? Que vous m'avez démasquée ?

_Ca a joué en effet. Des gens du ministère vont arriver, vous n'êtes pas les premiers ce matin, lui expliqua l'autre. Allez, au suivant !

La police magique daigna enfin pointer son nez à bord d'une petite voiture moldue d'apparence ordinaire, bien que d'un modèle ancien et fortement cabossée. La famille Leconte du subir de multiples vérifications de passeports, de réservation de la place de camping, etc. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit manège, les motards s'impatientèrent et le conducteur appuya longuement sur le klaxon.

_Et nous alors ? On n'a pas toute la journée, lança-t-il.

_Tu permets ? Répliqua Annie, frigorifiée et impatiente de se mettre au chaud.

S'ensuivit un duel de regards avant qu'un employé du ministère ne se tourne subitement vers eux.

_Eh, vous ! Vous savez ce qu'est un parking ? Les moyens de transport sorciers sont interdits ici, étant susceptibles de créer des interférences avec les sortilèges de repousse-moldus. Je suis en stage de préembauche moi, je ne peux pas courir le risque de laisser des individus dans votre genre faire défaillir la sécurité ! Fichez-moi le camp. Allez vous garer au parking et revenez à pied ! S'échauffa un petit moustachu.

_Cette moto est parfaitement moldue et respecte les règles, répliqua le motard avec hauteur. Mais que vois-je ? Seriez -vous à bord d'une vieille Austin Mini Cooper, ou est-ce un mirage ?

_Vite fuyez, il va y avoir des interférences ! Renchérit le brun de son side-car.

Le moustachu marmonna qu'il s'agissait de « circonstances exceptionnelles » tandis que les farceurs s'éloignaient en riant sur leur moto vombrissante. Annie les regarda s'éloigner, troublée. Ses parents et elle franchirent la barrière des arbres et parvinrent enfin à leur emplacement de camping. Sylvie sortit une toile de tente et des piquets de son sac à main, aussi naturellement qu'elle buvait un verre d'eau. Elle jeta des coups d'oeil alentour pour éviter tout témoin et lança un sort alors que la tente se montait d'un seul coup. Puis, elle sortit un-à-un de son fameux sac des objets divers et rapetissés, un matelas, une brosse-à-dents, un chaudron, qu'elle tendit à son mari qui alla les ranger religieusement sous la tente, sous ses ordres implacables.

Pour passer le temps, la fille de la famille résolu de se promener dans les vastes allées de tentes, toutes plus ou moins élimées. Un marchand ambulant venait de s'implanter sous un arbre décoré de lanternes aux mille couleurs qui nimbaient d'une douce lueur l'allée encore sombre. Elle admira des boucles d'oreilles de supporters et tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir d'essayage. Elle sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son jean et essuya les quelques traces de boue qui maculaient son visage. Frissonnante, elle sortit ensuite ses gallions et acheta un pull tricoté aux couleurs de la France qu'elle enfila par dessus sa blouse mauve tâchée.

_Holà ma p'tite dame, vous feriez bien de boire quelque chose de chaud, lui conseilla gentiment le vendeur.

_Vous êtes bien aimable, mais hélas je n'ai jamais réussi à faire apparaître de la nourriture, même si ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

_Ne croyez pas que les écossais sont de mauvais hôtes, un merveilleux salon de thé à été érigé à l'initiative de notre Ministre Mrs. Bagnold. Vous tournez à droite au fond de cette allée, puis vous prenez la première à gauche. Il est un peu camouflé par les arbres.

Annie le remercia et s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres. Elle découvrit, après avoir suivi ses instructions, un immense chapiteau sur la toile duquel galopaient des poneys replets mais sautillants. Sur la pancarte au dessus de l'entrée on pouvait lire « Le poney dansant ».

Elle franchit le rideau de perles qui tenait lieu d'entrée et découvrit un vaste salon où un feu crépitait joyeusement, créant des reflets chatoyants sur les murs. De nombreuses tables étaient disséminées dans toute la pièce déjà encombrée de sorciers qui, dissimulés aux yeux des moldus, prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en laissant aller leur magie. Elle passa devant une vieille femme au chapeau pointu qui agitait les doigts devant une sucrière enchantée versant son contenu dans une tasse de thé noir. Plus loin, un homme soufflait des feux d'artifices devant ses enfants ébahis.

Elle pris place sur une table vide dans le fond, juste à côté de la cheminée, et se lova dans le fauteuil moelleux qui semblait lui ouvrir les bras. Elle dodelina de la tête pendant quelques instants mais ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Des bruits de fauteuils crissant sur le sol la réveillèrent.

_Tais-toi James, chuchota la jeune fille rousse qui faisait partie, selon toute vraisemblance, de la bande de motards de tout-à-l'heure.

Annie se frotta les yeux et observa, d'un air ensommeillé, les nouveaux arrivants à la lumière des garçon à lunettes qu'elle reconnu comme étant celui du side-car la salua et lui demanda de les excuser de cette intrusion mais il n'y avait malheureusement plus d'autre place, ils avaient faim et soif et ils n'avaient aucune envie d'attendre qu'une autre table se libère.

_Bien sûr, restez, je ne vais pas vous jeter par terre, le rassura-t-elle en s'étirant.

_C'est très aimable à toi, répondit un autre garçon aux longues mèches brunes, celui qu'elle avait défié du regard auparavant, en se laissant tomber avec désinvolture dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

_Tu es française ? Demanda la jeune fille rousse en dépliant sa cape sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

_Exactement, tu as l'oeil. Je viens vaillamment soutenir la meilleure équipe de la Coupe dans ces terres brumeuses et désolées. Et vous ? Vous êtes écossais ?

Offensés, ils défendirent le charme de l'attractive écosse, et vantèrent les mérites de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne. Après quoi, ils échangèrent leur noms mais furent interrompus par l'arrivée des hiboux du matin, qui distribuèrent les journaux aux abonnés. Le porteur de lunettes, James Potter, reçu La Gazette du sorcier et se plongea dans sa lecture. La conversation s'était tarie.

_Alors, les nouvelles sont bonnes ? Demanda Sirius Black, le voisin d'Annie, tentant de la meubler.

Elle avait la légère impression d'être de trop, cependant elle décida qu'étant arrivée la première, elle n'avait aucune raison de chercher siège ailleurs, même si l'envie ne manquait pas.

_Tu en fais une tête, nota Lily Evans, la fille de la bande, à l'adresse de James. Doit-on s'inquiéter ?

_Moi je m'inquiète pour le petit-déjeuner, déclara Sirius en se levant. Je crois que je vais passer commande directement au bar.

Lily décida de le suivre, et Annie les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, elle aussi tiraillée par la faim. Une foule était amassée devant le comptoir, et, ajoutant au vacarme ambiant, un poste de radio diffusait le programme de la RITM.

Lorsque ce fut à son tour de commander, elle était assez proche du poste pour entendre les nouvelles du jour en attendant que ses toasts soient prêts.

« Deux sorciers ont été retrouvés morts hier soir dans une petite ruelle attenante au Chemin de Traverse de Londres. Une équipe de médicomagie, aussitôt appelée à la rescousse par le Ministère, a officiellement déclaré que la cause en était à une fiole d'une dangereuse potion mal refermée, retrouvée dans la poche de l'un d'eux. Les deux hommes, âgés d'une cinquantaine d'année, auraient respiré l'air délétère. Cependant un dizaine de témoins ont affirmé avoir aperçu des éclairs verts juste avant de voir les deux sorciers s'écrouler sur les pavés. Nous noterons que leur origine moldue prête à associé cet incident à de nombreuses autres attaques commises par...»

Le journaliste ne termina pas sa phrase, s'ensuivit quelques secondes de crachotis sur la ligne, puis il continua tout naturellement de donner les dernières informations à la une.

_Ces nés-moldus n'avait qu'à pas traîner dans les rues sombres la nuit, marmonna un homme à la mine lugubre à côté d'Annie.

_Il n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, ces sales sang-de-bourbes, cracha en réponse une sorcière au visage camouflé derrière la large capuche de sa cape noire et rapiécée.

_Mesurez vos paroles Madame, nous sommes dans un lieu public et il y a des enfants, la morigéna un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, de haute stature, qui tenait un enfant par la main.

_Vous sympathisez avec la vermine, monsieur ? Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Si nous laissons ces imposteurs nous envahir, vos enfants auront bientôt d'autres choses à craindre que de simples paroles...

_Vous prophétisez un avenir bien sombre, lâcha Annie tandis que l'homme s'éloignait, indigné, avec son enfant.

Jusque là, elle avait tenu les poings serrés, préférant éviter une confrontation. Mais les propos de cette femme avaient des limites.

_Cependant rien n'est perdu, nous pouvons encore réagir, les neutraliser, réduire leurs plans à néant ! Il suffit de _le_ rejoindre... chuchota celle-ci de son haleine fétide, en agrippant sa manche.

_Laissez-moi tranquille avec vos sales pattes, rétorqua Annie en la récupérant d'un coup sec.

_Des toasts et du thé noir je vous prie, les interrompit-on en s'immisçant entre elles pour parvenir devant le comptoir.

Sirius les observa d'un regard pénétrant tandis qu'il s'adossait contre le bar. La femme aux longs cheveux noir parsemé de gris, qui avait remonté son capuchon, lui jeta un regard hautain avant de commander à son tour du porridge aux pruneaux. Lily les avait rejoint et passa elle aussi commande, si bien qu'ils repartirent les bras chargés de victuailles, et sans commenter l'incident. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui avaient eu le temps de commander et d'entamer sérieusement leurs oeufs frits, muffins à la myrtille et autres scones britanniques. Toutefois ils étaient en pleine discussion et évoquaient l'affaire du jour dont ils avaient eu vent par la Gazette.

_Quelle couverture ridicule ! Une fiole mal refermée ! Le Ministère nous prend vraiment pour des trolls, ils pourraient inventer des choses plus crédibles, disait James comme ils s'enfonçaient dans leurs confortables fauteuils.

_Il s'agit du troisième incident de ce genre ce mois-ci. Et nous ne sommes que le onze. Sans compter les petites attaques que les autorités ne nous communiquent pas, ajouta Rémus, un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair à l'air fatigué mais néanmoins sérieux.

_En gros, le ministère est corrompu jusqu'à l'os, dit Annie après avoir déglutit sa bouchée de toast à la marmelade d'églantine. Les mangemorts gagnent en puissance et en popularité chaque jour tandis que votre Ministre Mrs. Bagnold se replie avec crainte derrière des prétextes gros comme un dragon. Eh bien, nous sommes dans de beaux draps. Je vous avoue que je commence à regretter d'avoir poser les pieds en Grande-Bretagne.

Sirius but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et déclara :

_Même si le ministère ne réagit pas, il y a d'autres moyens de combattre la menace. Il faut garder espoir, de nombreux rebelles oeuvrent dans l'ombre...

Ils échangèrent un regard grave. La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'Annie jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre argentée et prit congé de la compagnie pour aller rejoindre ses parents dans leur tente. Dehors, l'aube avait laissé place à un ciel gris mais exempt de pluie, et un rayon de soleil perçait même à travers les nuages. Elle fut accompagnée, en rejoignant son allée, du son des cornemuses dont des sorciers vêtus de kilts jouaient avec entrain. Toutefois elle se sentait lasse et d'humeur anxieuse. Les connotations dramatiques de leur conversation l'avait laissée songeuse et préoccupée.

Elle se prélassa toute la journée dans sa petite chambre de fortune, nichée sur son lit, une tasse de thé réconfortante et un exemplaire du « quidditch à travers les âges » dans les mains. Elle avait allumé des bâtons d'encens et des bougies aux diverses vertus, et le parfum ensorcelant de l'armoise, de la valériane et de la bergamote embaumait la pièce. Les plantes magiques lui avait quelque peu redonné calme et confiance en l'avenir. Enfin vint le moment de se préparer pour le match, et elle fourra ses affaires dans un petit sac avant de partir à la recherche des douches du camping.

Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, et le ciel était encore lumineux, bien que toujours désespérément gris. La pluie avait repris, et Annie s'empressa de trouver les thermes magiques à l'aide du plan du camping qu'elle avait imperméabilisé au préalable. Là, au milieu d'une jungle aquatique luxuriante, elle se plongea avec délice dans le bain le plus chaud. Elle barbotait ainsi tranquillement au milieu de petits poissons, d'hippocampes, de boullus -sortes de petits poissons en forme de boule aux longues pattes-, quand elle aperçut Lily qui faisait la planche au milieu de nénuphars. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et ses cheveux roux flottaient à la surface de l'eau.

_On est bien ici pas vrai ? l'apostropha Annie, la faisant sursauter.

_Oui, enfin débarrassée des autres, répondit-elle. Ils n'en pouvait plus de nager et sont allés vagabonder sous la pluie.

_Vous avez tous les cinq étudié au collège Poudlard ? Demanda l'autre pour engager la conversation, contemplant le toit du chapiteau où une nuée d'oiseaux des îles s'ébattaient joyeusement.

Bientôt, elles évoquaient leurs projets d'avenir et ce qu'elles feraient la rentrée suivante.

_Je m'octroie en quelque sorte une année sabbatique. James et moi voulons explorer le monde magique avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Nous en avons grand besoin, je crois. Surtout que nous nous sommes fiancés la semaine dernière.

Annie siffla, admirative.

_Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié, vous. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et de courage. Je trouve que l'année sabbatique est une idée formidable, surtout en ces temps troubles pour s'éloigner des dangers trop présents en Grande-Bretagne et avoir plus de recul, mais se marier si jeune ! Enfin, vous faites bien ce que vous voulez.

Elles dévièrent bientôt vers une discussion plus légère, et nagèrent avec bonheur dans les eaux chaudes, plaisantant sur les différences de culture entre leurs deux pays. Autant dire que la conversation était hilarante.

_Tu veux assister au match avec nous ce soir ? Lui proposa gracieusement Lily.

Elle accepta l'invitation et après qu'elles aient lancé un sortilège de séchage sur leurs cheveux, Lily sortit un miroir ensorcelé de sa poche et les yeux gris de Sirius apparurent à l'écran.

_Sirius, James m'a prêté son miroir, lui apprit Lily avec un clin d'oeil. Je suis avec Annie. Vous êtes où, qu'on vous rejoigne ?

_On est allés boire un verre au poney dansant. On se retrouve sur le chemin ?

A l'arrivée du crépuscule, ils marchaient ensemble sur un sentier boueux cerné d'arbres. Loin d'être gênés par les trous et les ornières laissés par la pluie, ils bondissaient allègrement sur la route éclairée de torches enflammées. Enfin, le chemin se fit plus plat : ils étaient arrivés au creux de la vallée où s'élevait, majestueux, le terrain de Quidditch d'où s'échappait un vacarme assourdissant. Ils brandirent leurs billets à l'entrée. Le contrôleur leur apprit que les maraudeurs avaient réservé des places moins chères que celle d'Annie, qui se trouvait tout en haut, non loin des loges.

_Nos routes se séparent ici, dit-elle d'un air déçu.

_Qui a dit cela ? Le contrôleur n'ira pas vérifier, la rassura Sirius en s'esclaffant.

Son visage s'éclaira et elle les suivit alors qu'ils gravissaient impatiemment les gradins.

_Les places les moins chères sont toujours les meilleures, ont est plus proches du terrain, déclara James, enjoué.

_J'en doute pas, répliqua Annie.

_On ne peut pas se permettre d'acheter des billets qui coûtent un bras, lui chuchota Lily. Remus et Peter sont sans le sou et d'une fierté sans nom.

Une fois installés, ils purent apprécier la grandeur du stade et observer la foule de sorciers qui se pressaient avec agitation autour. Tous arboraient une mine radieuse, et les enfants hurlaient d'excitation. D'immenses bannières flottaient magiquement au dessus des spectateurs. Deux d'entre elles, l'une bleue et l'autre verte, grandissaient rapidement Les supporters de chaque équipe les accablaient de sorts, se livrant au duel de la plus grande banière. Notre bande de joyeux lurons n'était pas en reste et bientôt, l'ombre des deux bannières réunies recouvrit un bon quart des gradins.

_Que je ne t'y reprennes plus ! Cria Annie alors que Sirius jetait un sortilège à la bannière jamaïcaine.

Il ricana et lança pour seule réponse un sort de rapetissement à la banderole française comme il avait vu faire un homme aux dreadlocks.

_C'est de la triche ! Lança une jeune femme française.

Sa baguette jeta alors un éclair et la banderole jamaïcaine devint bleue, déclenchant une réaction démesurée. Le duel dégénérait clairement. Les gens du ministère chargés de la sécurité accoururent pour remettre de l'ordre.

_Mesdames et messieurs, voici l'heure de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à cette Coupe du Monde de Quidditch 1978 ! retentit soudain la voix de la Ministre, du haut de sa loge présidentielle.

Millicent Bagnold, emmitouflée dans sa cape, tenait sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Elle était penchée sur la balustrade et en agrippait nerveusement le bord de sa main libre. Ses paroles avaient ajouté de la force à l'effervescence des gradins. Les gens trépignaient d'impatience, à présent.

_C'est avec une joie immense que je vous présente les mascottes de l'équipe française ! S'écria-t-elle avec emphase, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Elle se force, c'est pas possible, souffla James cependant qu'une musique envoûtante envahissait le stade.

Des vélanes apparurent alors, leur longue chevelure argentée volant derrière elles, et entamèrent une danse sensuelle. Nous noterons que le lieu d'origine de ces femmes à la beauté légendaire était sujet à controverse, et que la France et la Bulgarie se disputaient -et se disputent toujours- leur apparition en temps que mascotte nationale. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur charme subjuguait les spectateurs.

_Elles sont assurément belles, mais stupides comme des trolls, affirma quelques instants plus tard Lily, croisant les bras d'un air digne.

James détourna à regrets son regard de l'apparition féerique, et lui passa un bras autour de la taille en lui chuchotant on ne savait quoi. Les vélanes avaient achevé leur danse hypnotique et se dirigeaient d'un pas léger vers les coulisses.

_Dis, tu serais pas à demi vélane ? Interrogea Sirius, alors qu'une kyrielle de colibris jamaïcains investissaient le terrain.

La tentative de drague était tellement minable qu'il a été presque insurmontable pour l'auteur de la retranscrire.

_Pourquoi, parce que je suis stupide comme un troll ? Répliqua Annie.

_Non, mais tu as la même couleur de cheveux.

Annie passa les doigts dans ses mèches courtes et le regarda, sceptique.

_Merlin m'en préserve, déclara-t-elle alors que James éclatait de rire.

_Eh bien Annie, tu as une touche avec Patmol on dirait.

L'empêchant de répliquer, et même de s'étonner de cet étrange surnom, les colibris s'abattirent sur l'ensemble des supporters et les aspergèrent de whisky, clin d'oeil à la pluie écossaise. Les gradins s'agitèrent et les victimes, détrempées, marmonnèrent des formules magiques pour se sécher. Enfin, le match commença.

_Merlin, ça m'a donné soif tout-à-coup, leur confia Sirius.

_Et si on allait chercher de quoi se sustenter ? Proposa Remus en sautant sur ses pieds. Je meurs de faim.

Ils déambulèrent dans les gradins en quête d'un stand de nourriture. Comme leurs places étaient bon marché, il était évident que les moyens pour les satisfaire étaient moindres. Enfin, ils dénichèrent un vendeur ambulant à l'autre bout du stade.

_Des pizzas et de la bièraubeurre je vous prie, commanda Remus, affamé. Pour tout le monde.

Croulant sous des provisions de toutes sortes que le richissime James Potter avait finalement payées de bon coeur, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand une immense clameur s'éleva. Une poursuiveuse jamaïcaine avait marqué un but, et leurs supporters étaient en liesse. Deboûts, ils frappaient des mains, des pieds, si bien qu'il était difficile de se frayer un passage.

_Je vais lâcher, les prévint Peter qui avait disparu sous une montagne de bouteilles de bièraubeurre et de whisky.

_Surtout pas ! Hurla James, paniqué. Tu as le chargement le plus précieux.

_Venez vous installer ici, leur proposa Sirius qui s'était assis sans-façon sur un siège vide.

_La bonne idée ! Le félicita Annie En plus, la vue est tellement plus belle d'ici.

En effet, ils avaient cheminé jusqu'au sommet des gradins, et ils surplombaient désormais le terrain. Les joueurs ne semblaient pas plus grands que des moucherons, mais les écrans magiques retransmettaient minutieusement chaque action.

_Vous devenez complices maintenant, remarqua James, goguenard.

-Arrête James, tu es lourd, lui conseilla Lily.

_Je confirme, et pourtant je t'aimais bien parce que tu as payé les pizzas, renchérit Annie.

Elle mordit dans sa part, garnie de citrouille aux herbes et au fromage. La soirée se poursuivit agréablement, emplie de bièraubeurre et de rires. La jeune étrangère s'intégrait bien à la bande et Lily était heureuse d'avoir une présence féminine à ses côtés. La France accumulait les buts à la plus grande joie de la française, mais ce fût l'attrapeuse jamaïcaine qui mit fin au match en faisant gagner son équipe.

_C'est bête, moi qui vénérait la France, ironisa Sirius pour la faire enrager.

_Tais-toi un peu et voyons ce que l'Angleterre nous proposera demain, répliqua-t-elle avant de terminer une bouteille de whisky qui gisait devant eux pour noyer son amertume.

Ils prirent le chemin du camping paresseusement. L'heure tardive et l'alcool les avaient fatigués, aussi progressaient-ils lentement, ralentis par les aspérités du sentier. Ils se quittèrent enfin, Annie se jeta sur son lit et sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

La coupe du monde magique durait trois semaines. Après le cuisant échec de la France, suivit d'un deuxième, de nombreux supporters, découragés, étaient rentrés chez eux. Les parents d'Annie étaient de ces gens là, d'autant plus qu'ils devaient reprendre le travail. Ainsi Annie se retrouva-t-elle seule, mais ses nouveaux amis lui faisaient passer des journées fort sympathiques. Il se trouvait justement que ce jour-là, une semaine après leur rencontre, ils avaient programmé une petite excursion dans le monde moldu.

La bande avait assisté au match Roumanie-Tanzanie durant l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus sur le parking, s'installant avec peine sur la moto de Sirius. Lily et James roucoulaient dans le side-car, et les trois garçons étaient déjà assis sur la moto. Il ne restait plus qu'une Annie dubitative.

_C'est-à-dire que je vois pas comment tu envisages l'affaire.

_Balivernes ! Il reste largement de la place, installe-toi dans le side car, répliqua Sirius.

_Ca passe pas, je te dis. Il est beaucoup trop petit.

_Assieds-toi devant Sirius, sur le devant de la moto, proposa Rémus.

_T'es fou, je vais tomber ! S'écria Annie. Et c'est pas Sirius qui me rattrapera, vu comme il est adroit...

-Eh ! S'indigna le concerné. Tu veux que je t'abandonne sur le parking ? Tu sais que j'ai eu tous mes ASPICS avec trois optimals ? Tu parles à un boss, là.

_Et si le pire survenait, Lily et moi te rattraperont sans aucun problème, ajouta James d'un ton calme et rassurant.

Annie plissa les yeux avec suspicion, mais devant leur air assuré décida de tenter sa chance. Qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, après tout.

_Je vous remets ma vie, soupira-t-elle en s'installant devant Sirius.

Elle eu à peine le temps de s'aggripper au guidon que la moto débarra en vombrissant comme le tonnerre. Ils prirent la direction de la ville d'Inverness en dérangeant les flaques d'eau, qui les aspergèrent sur leur passage. Annie s'accrochait comme elle le pouvait. Soudain, comme ils étaient camouflés derrière une pente, la moto s'éleva dans les airs.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, imbécile ? Hurla Annie, déstabilisée, en attrapant un bras du conducteur pour se retenir de tomber.

_Redescends Sirius, c'est dangeureux, conseilla Rémus alors qu'ils dépassaient la colline et pouvaient apercevoir Inverness au fond de l'autre versant.

_Je vais vomir mon déjeuner, les avertit Peter.

_Pas sur moi ! s'épouvanta Rémus. Patmol, descends nom d'un scroutt !

Mais Sirius leur jeta un regard narquois et s'éleva plus haut en ricanant, d'un rire semblable à un aboiement. James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lui aussi. Les deux compères levaient les bras, défiant tout danger. Annie, à présent allongée sur le guidon, remarqua une manette orange qui détonnait sur l'ensemble noir de la moto. Elle l'actionna.

_C'est déjà fini ? S'étonna James, déçu, alors qu'ils atterrissaient lentement sur le sol.

_Vous auriez pu nous tuer, bande de trolls ! Tempêta Lily en assénant une tape à son dulciné. Ce n'est pas un carroussel pour enfants moldus !

Annie lança un regard satisfait à Sirius qui haussa les épaules en retour. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes d'Inverness, et Sirius ralentit considérablement. Ils sillonnèrent les nombreuses rues de la ville, à la recherche d'un endroit où se restaurer. Les passants les observaient avec curiosité et, il fallait le dire, avec raison. Ils formaient une drôle de compagnie, agglutinés ainsi à six sur une seule moto et un side-car. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans un restaurant indien.

_On fait quoi après, les amis ? s'enquit Sirius en s'étirant sur sa chaise, après qu'ils eurent mangé leurs currys d'aubergine et leurs chapatis.

_Là tout de suite, je te proposerais bien de payer l'addition, lui suggéra Annie en lui tendant le ticket.

_Je n'avais pas besoin de ta proposition, j'allais le faire de toute manière, déclara-t-il en sortant ses gallions.

_Range cela, malheureux ! S'exclama Lily en sortant des billets de pounds moldus de son porte-feuille. Et si on allait se promener, tout simplement ? Je pourrais vous faire découvrir le monde moldu.

Ils déambulaient ainsi dans les rues sombres d'Inverness, à la lueur des étoiles, quand ils passèrent devant une étrange boutique, complètement obscure, d'où s'échappait un flot de musique. Intrigués, ils poussèrent la porte et investirent l'entrée. Le magasin était plongé dans la pénombre, mais ils devinaient -plus par les effluves sucrées que par la vision-, des étalages entiers remplis de bonbons. La musique provenait du sous-sol.

_Venez, on va jeter un coup d'oeil, murmura James.

_On ne devrait pas, geignit Peter, contemplant la boutique d'un air craintif.

_Tu as raison, les bonbons vont t'attaquer, lui souffla Sirius, sur les talons de James.

Ils descendirent l'escalier à tâtons, et s'infiltrèrent dans le caveau où se tenait la fête. Là, sous une faible lumière colorée, la foule se trémoussait sur « stayin alive» des bee gees. Une boule à facette reflétait ses éclats argentés sur les danseurs. Notre petit groupe se regarda, puis se jeta sur la piste.

_Ha ha ha ha staying aliiiive ! S'époumonait Lily en agitant bras et jambes.

_Salut, comment tu t'appelles ? Tu connais la fille qui a organisé la fête ?

Une jeune fille blonde, vêtue d'une mini-jupe, la considérait le sourire aux lèvres.

_Heu, c'est-à-dire que... bafouilla Lily, rouge écrevisse.

_Moi non plus à vrai dire, mais apparemment elle fête son anniversaire. Sauf que j'ai pas de cadeau, lui glissa l'autre.

_Ah c'est bête, mes amis et moi on n'a aussi oublié de lui en prendre un... mentit Lily en se tournant vers la bande qui dansait follement, tous agglutinés les uns aux autres.

_Salut, je m'appelle Ivy, leur apprit la blonde en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Cool, commenta Annie, alors qu'elle claquait les bises à Sirius.

La musique changeait pour « you're the one that i want ». La blonde séquestra Sirius et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une danse endiablée, main dans la main. Annie les observa d'un air mauvais, puis se dirigea vers le buffet. Là, elle se servit un verre d'un alcool moldu inconnu, et le vida cul-sec.

_Tu ne devrais pas boire comme ça, lui conseilla un bellâtre roux.

_C'est vrai tiens, je pourrais m'écrouler, ironisa-t-elle, le faisant éclater de rire sans raison apparente.

Il lui proposa une danse, et bientôt tous deux se trémoussaient sur la piste. La musique changea.

_Je vais rejoindre mes amis, lui glissa Annie, observant autour d'elle si Sirius n'était pas dans les parages.

Mais la bande s'était disséminée dans toute la boîte. Elle se servit un nouveau verre et se mit en quête de ses amis. Elle fût accostée par un groupe de jeunes exaltés, qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie sur la piste.

_Tu n'aurais pas vu un grand type brun, plutôt beau, l'air de se prendre pour la huitième merveille du monde ? Questionna-t-elle une jeune femme en sautillant sur place et levant les bras avec ferveur.

Les fleetwood mac faisaient vibrer « go your own way » dans les enceintes de la chaine hifi, et toute la salle transpirait déjà en conséquence de cet enchaînement de musiques entraînantes. La fille lui apprit qu'il existait une seconde cave, une cave secrète, une cave pour les «initiés ».

_Formidable, vous avez utilisé quel enchantement ? Laissa-t-elle échapper sous l'effet de l'alcool, avant de porter une main à la bouche.

Son interlocutrice lui jeta un regard interloqué, et Annie s'empressa de trouver l'entrée de cette fameuse cave. Elle découvrit dans un coin une lourde porte en bois sombre, qu'elle tira avec effort.

A la douce lueur d'une lampe tamisée et de quelques bougies, des canapés étaient accolés aux murs décorés de patchworks et de tentures indiennes. L'exiguité de la pièce rendant l'ambiance intime. Au centre se trouvaient des tapis qui disparaissaient sous un monticule de coussins en tous genres. Des effluves de patchouli embaumaient la pièce où évoluaient une vingtaine de personnes, et les hauts-parleurs déversaient du rock psychédélique en fond sonore.

_Je peux prendre place ? Interrogea-t-elle un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, en s'installant sur un coussin à côté de lui.

_Ne te gêne pas. Une taffe ? Lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant un joint, accompagné par le titre des zombies « she's not there ».

Annie contemplait le sol, un sourire béat aux lèvres. De mystérieuses images se formaient devant ses yeux, et les veines du parquet l'hypnotisaient, toutes mouvantes qu'elles étaient. Elle les suivaient à quatre pattes, maintenant. Elle finit par s'écrouler juste devant un canapé.

_Salut Sirius, rigola-t-elle à ses pieds.

_Tu veux t'asseoir ? Lui proposa-t-il en la soulevant et en la déposant à côté de lui.

_J'aimerais bien autre chose aussi, lui apprit-elle en se penchant vers ses lèvres, bégayant quelque peu, planant à trois mille.

_Moi aussi, une autre vodka , dit-il en descendant le fond de bouteille qu'il avait à la main.

Il devint rouge écrevisse et cracha ses poumons.

_Attends-moi, je vais t'en chercher une, dit-elle en se levant, vacillante.

Elle se rendit tant bien que mal vers un canapé où étaient nichés des paquets de chips, des bouteilles, et caetera, à profusion. Elle se déhancha sur « i shot the sheriff », reprise par Eric Clapton. Elle trouva Lily et James, cachés dans le recoin entre le canapé et le mur, enlacés, et ricana avant de renverser sur eux une bonne rasade de bière. Lily hurla. Annie pouffa de rire et attrapa la bouteille de vodka destinée à Sirius.

_C'est quoi ce bout de bois ? Interrogea Travis, le blond de tout-à-l'heure, en ramassant la baguette d'Annie qui était auparavant tombée de sa poche au milieu des tapis.

_C'est à moi, l'informa Annie en le rejoignant d'un pas incertain.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec cette cravache ? La questionna-t-il en jouant avec l'objet. T'es genre, sado-maso ?

_C'est pas une cravache, ab-abruti, bredouilla-t-elle, l'esprit encore embrumé. C'est ma baguette à moi. Personnelle.

_Je vois ça, intéressant. Et ça sert à quoi ? Demanda-il, dubitatif.

_Vous passez une bonne soirée ? Ah trop cool chérie, tu as retrouvé la cravache, intervint Sirius qui s'était levé et les écoutait depuis un certain temps, en arrachant la baguette des mains de Travis.

_Je le savais ! S'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

-Merci chéri, rends-moi ma magique baguette.

_Elle délire, elle a trop fumé, glissa Sirius en emmenant Annie avec lui sur le canapé.

Il lui passa un savon dans les formes, lui rappelant au passage quelques articles du Code international du secret magique.

_International comprends-tu, cela signifie que chaque sorcier sur cette terre est tenu d'obéir à ces règles. Sans cela ce serait le chaos, les moldus seraient perdus, complètement perdus, et ils deviendraient fous, complètement fous, déclamait-il, lui aussi un peu grisé par la vodka.

_Ce qui est fou, c'est la quantité de crack que t'as snifé pour raconter de telles conneries, dit Ivy qui avait pris ses aises à l'autre bout du canapé et les écoutait depuis un petit moment.

Les haut-parleurs déversaient à présent « the sound of silence » de Simon and Garfunkel. Annie, les jambes perchées sur l'accoudoir, avait posé la tête sur les genoux de Sirius et observait le plafond avec intérêt, sirotant un verre de jus d'orange. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation passablement peu intéressante d'Ivy et de Sirius, et dessaoulait peu à peu.

_Si tu veux on peut aller chez moi, on sera plus tranquilles, proposa soudain la blonde, captant l'attention d'Annie.

_Non, je crois plutôt qu'on va rentrer dans notre petit chez-nous, dit-elle sans laisser le temps à Sirius de répondre. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?

_Euh... oui, tout-à-fait, déclara-t-il à l'adresse d'Ivy. De toute manière je ne vais nulle part sans James.

_ Allez viens, on a assez traîné ici, dit Annie en se levant.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite, et ils partirent à la recherche des autres, le pas hésitant, car aucun des deux n'avait l'esprit très clair. Ils trouvèrent Lily et James allongés sur les tapis, soufflant des ronds de fumée. Ils les extirpèrent du tas de coussins et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie. En marche, Sirius lui chuchota :

_Eh bien chérie, c'est qu'on est possessive.

_Avoue que je t'ai bien tiré d'affaire, murmura-t-elle en réponse, les pommettes piquetées de rose. Et puis, c'est toi qui a commencé à m'appeler comme ça, ce n'est que partie remise.

_Merlin, pourquoi Remus enlève son tee-shirt ? Demanda alors Lily, comme ils étaient revenus dans la cave principale.

_Regarde toutes les filles devant lui ! S'étonna James.  
_Nom d'un scroutt, ils nous l'ont complètement déchaîné le Rémus, siffla Annie alors qu'il faisait tournoyer son tee shirt.

_Lunard a dû boire un sacré coup, ajouta Sirius. Il faut l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera.

Après avoir récupéré Rémus et Peter, la bande sortit du magasin de bonbons et se retrouva livrée à elle-même dans une rue obscure d'Inverness, les idées quelque peu embrumées. Annie et Sirius, qui soutenaient Rémus, avaient pris les devants. Suivait Peter, tête basse, les épaules recroquevillées, qui semblait effrayé par les ombres de la nuit. Enfin Lily et James batifolaient en fermant la marche, écroulés de rire. Ils allaient ainsi bon train, quand Sirius prit la parole.

_Tu es sûre de l'endroit où tu nous emmènes, Annie ?

_Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'on te suivait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et détaillèrent la rue dans laquelle ils erraient. Tout-à-coup des cris retentirent, et ils perçurent une agitation qui provenait d'une ruelle au fond de la leur. Ils se regardèrent, puis comme les cris ne cessaient pas, ils allongèrent le pas.

_Merlin, mais qu'est-ce ? Chuchota Annie, voyant un nuage de fumée verdâtre se former dans les airs.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas. Il observait le ciel noir, exempt de lune, où un serpent enroulé autour d'une tête de mort se dessinait lentement.

_La Marque des Ténèbres, souffla James, le visage défait.

Ils s'approchèrent prudemment de la ruelle maléfique. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils remarquèrent des jets de lumière, comme une multitude de sorts jetés. A couvert derrière un amoncellement de poubelles, ils aperçurent une dizaine de mages encapuchonnés. Leurs victimes hurlaient, mais il n'en restait déjà plus que deux, debout, tremblantes. Tout s'enchaîna.

Un chien grogna férocement dans la pénombre. Deux mangemorts incantèrent, faisant jaillir des éclairs verts de leurs baguettes. Le chien aboya de plus belle, et un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre, faisant hurler de douleur un mage. Les deux femmes s'écroulèrent, rejoignant les autres moldus sur le pavé humide. Quelques ricanements se répercutèrent contre les murs délabrés des maisons, et les sombres silhouettes s'évanouirent dans les ténèbres.

_Que faire ? murmura Annie, pétrifiée, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius, mais celui-ci s'était évaporé.

_Je suppose qu'il faudrait avertir Sainte-Mangouste, répondit difficilement Lily, déglutissant avec peine.

_Je m'occupe de leur envoyer un patronus, annonça son amie, sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Un petit chat argenté bondit avec souplesse dans les airs, et disparu dans un nuage blanc. Un gros chien noir, bien réel celui-là, apparu alors. Il observa intensément le groupe, et mit Annie mal à l'aise.

_Tu crois qu'il va attaquer ? Demanda-t-elle à Lily.

L'empêchant de répondre, un imposant cerf rejoignit le chien. La vision de ces deux animaux côte-à-côte dans une rue parfaitement banale, bien que sombre et jonchée de cadavres, semblait avoir affaire avec la sorcellerie. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, après un petit bruit feutré, James et Sirius apparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

_Ce sont des animagi, chuchota Lily à l'adresse d'Annie.

_Vous allez bien les filles ? Nous avons essayé de les attraper, leur apprit James, catastrophé.

_Mais ils nous ont échappés, nous étions trop faibles, ajouta Sirius d'un air sombre.

Ils contemplèrent la terrible scène avec effroi. Lily s'était mise à sangloter, et James lui frottait le dos. Remus, saoul, était toujours allongé derrière les poubelles. Seul Peter manquait à l'appel. Ils l'appelèrent avec inquiétude.

_Je suis là, couina une voix aiguë.

Ils le découvrirent recroquevillé dans une poubelle. Le pauvre, apeuré, s'était changé en rat et avait trouvé refuge dans une poubelle, mais le couvercle s'était refermé et il était resté coincé à l'intérieur. Redevenu lui-même pour répondre à l'appel, il n'arrivait plus à s'en extirper. Ses amis l'aidèrent, et à peine furent-ils au complet qu'une équipe de sorciers armés fit son interruption. Ils inspectèrent les lieux et jetèrent des sorts ici et là.

_Vous n'êtes pas des médicomages, constata James, alors qu'un homme aux cheveux roux s'avançait vers eux.

_Qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'autre, sa baguette à la main.

_Je suis James Potter. Voici Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Annie Leconte, Peter Pettigrow et enfin, le gars qui dort là-bas s'appelle Remus Lupin, énuméra-t-il, encore glacé d'effroi.

L'homme roux baissa sa baguette, et son visage se fit plus aimable.

_J'ai entendu parler de vous, vous êtes les tous jeunes diplômés de Poudlard. Je suis Gideon Prewett. Personne n'est blessé, non ?Alors racontez-moi ce que vous faites là.

Sirius lui exposa rapidement les faits.

_Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter davantage maintenant. Vous me semblez dignes de confiance et surtout très braves. Quand vous serez rentrés au camping, allez voir Dorcas, elle vous expliquera tout. Rentrez, maintenant ! Les chassa-t-il.

Sirius se tourna vers Annie, et elle dit d'une petite voix :

_Le problème, c'est que nous sommes perdus...

Gideon Prewett les quitta pour discuter avec ses collègues, et quand ils revint vers le petit groupe frigorifié et encore tétanisés par le choc, il leur annonça qu'il les accompagnait par transplanage. Guidés par le sorcier, ils disparurent par enchantement.

_Voilà. Allez attendre Dorcas dans la tente que vous voyez là-bas, et faites-vous un bon chocolat chaud. Quant-à-moi j'y retourne, dit-il avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Ils soutinrent Remus jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente, et le déposèrent sur un canapé moelleux. Annie, suivant les conseils du sorcier, confectionna du chocolat chaud qu'elle distribua à la ronde. Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le coquet salon de Dorcas, silencieux, inquiets, encore tourneboulés. De longues minutes passèrent, et Remus commençait à avoir l'esprit plus clair. Ils se rongeaient les sangs sans bruit, quand la propriétaire arriva, l'air préoccupé.

_Les autorités du Ministère et les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste ont pris le relais, leur apprit-elle d'emblée, en accrochant sa cape au porte manteau de l'entrée. Merci à celui d'entre vous qui a envoyé son patronus.

Elle les rejoignit sur un canapé, et prit conscience de leurs mines anxieuses.

_Excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'a été blessé, dit-elle en leur adressant un sourire fatigué. Et que vous tenez le coup. Ce que vous avez vu ce soir vous hantera certainement très longtemps. C'est pour cette raison que je tiens à converser avec vous dès ce soir. Je doute que vous parveniez à vous endormir avant. Mais avant tout, avez-vous mangé du chocolat ? C'est excellent en cas de choc.

Elle déchira le papier d'une tablette et leur distribua des barres de chocolat.

_Ce soir, nous sommes arrivés trop tard, dit-elle d'un air sombre. Ils sont tous morts, tous ! Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Personne n'avait l'idée qu'ils séviraient juste à côté de la Coupe du monde. J'ai passé une semaine à surveiller les alentours, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect. Et le Bureau des Aurors n'a pas été plus efficace. Le ministère leur met les bâtons dans les roues, c'est sûr. C'est à peine s'ils ont été prévenus des événements de ce soir.

Elle croqua dans son carreau de chocolat.

_Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tu étais apprentie Auror, dit James, perplexe.

_Je le suis. Mais en cours de route j'ai aussi eu vent de l'Ordre du Phénix par mes collègues Franck et Alice Londubat. Je pense que vous les connaissez.

_Bien sûr, ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor.

_Ils viennent d'obtenir leurs diplômes d'Aurors. Bref. Ils faisaient partie d'une organisation secrète, que j'ignorais alors. Mais nous nous sommes liés d'amitié, et un beau jour ils m'ont parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore leur en avait donné l'autorisation, comme il me l'a donnée tout-à-l'heure pour vous mettre vous aussi au secret.

_Ainsi, le professeur Dumbledore est mêlé à cette affaire, murmura Lily, en pleine réflexion. Et je suppose que le but de cette organisation est de combattre les mangemorts. Mais il y a une encore chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne travaillez-vous pas main dans la main avec l'ensemble des aurors ? Ne sont-ils pas supposés être dignes de confiance ?

Sirius intervint alors, la mine sombre.

_La plupart ont tout de même été corrompus, n'est-ce pas Dorcas ?

_Disons qu'ils le sont à leur insu. L'Ordre soupçonne le directeur du Bureau des Aurors d'être envoûté. Les mangemorts maîtrisent bien le sortilège de l'Imperium, vous savez. C'est pour cette raison que l'Ordre préfère rester secret, même si ses forces sont moindres. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, en vérité. Mais nous sommes déterminés et surtout, unis.

_Si je comprends bien, tu nous proposes de vous rejoindre, dit James.

Dorcas le jaugea du regard, puis répondit :

_Seulement si vous le voulez. Si vous vous sentez prêts à combattre pour une cause juste, mais à vous exposer à tous les dangers. Car Vous-savez-qui gagne en puissance chaque jour...

_J'aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi nous, glissa Annie. Est-ce seulement parce que nous nous trouvions là ? Comment pouvez-vous faire preuve d'une telle confiance, quasi aveuglément ?

_Evidemment, ce qui s'est passé ce soir a précipité quelque peu les événements. Mais je connais ces gars-là et Lily depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Je sais de quel bois ils sont faits, et Dumbledore aussi. Tôt ou tard, nous les aurions contactés. Il faut bien commencer par quelque part, pour rallier quelqu'un. Mais nous ne pensions assurément pas vous approcher aussi tôt. Vous venez à peine d'avoir vos ASPICS, de sortir du berceau de Poudlard, soupira Dorcas en jetant un oeil aux vestiges des tasses de chocolat au lait.

Annie se tut, hésitant à lui rappeler qu'elle ne faisait partie de la bande que depuis une semaine. Sirius la coupa dans ses pensées.

_Ecoute, tu peux compter sur nous, déclara-t-il avec un hochement de tête approbateur de James.

_Je ne vous demande rien ce soir, les amis. J'aimerais simplement que vous vous reposiez, et que vous passier la nuit -enfin ce qu'il en reste- chez moi.

Elle lança des formules magiques, les canapés s'assemblèrent, et bientôt un immense lit se dressa milieu du salon. Exténuée, la bande s'endormit et plongea dans un sommeil empli d'ombres et de cauchemars.

Annie s'éveilla la première, dérangée par un rayon de soleil persistant qui enluminait ses paupières. Elle rejoignit Dorcas qui préparait le petit-déjeuner dans la petite kitchenette de la tente. Les deux femmes entâmèrent la conversation, Annie épanchant ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

_Eh bien, je pense que le fait que tu sois française ne pose aucun problème. Il te suffit d'envoyer un courrier au ministère et de postuler à l'Institut de Formation des Aurors, répondit Dorcas en pressant des cubes de citrouille dans son mortier pour en extraire le jus.

_Je préfère largement être active ici, dit Annie en retournant magiquement un pancake crépitant dans la poêle. Je ne supporterai pas de rentrer paisiblement en France pendant qu'ils sévissent au Royaume-Uni. Non, je suis trop impliquée à présent.

Remus les rejoignit le premier, le teint livide et se plaignant d'un mal de tête terrible. Lorsque tous furent attablés, ils débattirent au sujet des événements de la veille. Dorcas avait allumé la radio, mais la RITM n'avait même pas pris la peine d'évoquer l'hécatombe dans le journal du matin. Lily trafiqua le poste, tourna les boutons, et se brancha sur une radio moldue.

C'était la panique, on imaginait une bande de tueurs en série sans nul autre motif que le plaisir de tuer, à la manière de Jack l'éventreur. En effet, les victimes n'avaient été dépouillées de rien, elles avaient conservé bijoux, porte-monnaie, etc. Les tueurs armés de fusils ne pouvaient donc qu'être avides de sang. De fait, pour camoufler la teneur magique du massacre, le ministère avait déguisé les lieux du crime : les corps étaient criblés de balles et du sang avait giclé sur les murs. Enfin, quelques habitants du voisinage avaient été ensorcelés, et se souvenaient, témoins du crime, de coups retentissants tirés.

Sirius se leva de table, et décida de retourner à Inverness chercher sa moto. James se proposa de l'accompagner, mais Lily ne voulait pas le quitter, si bien qu'Annie intervint et mit un terme aux tergiversations.

_J'irai, dit-elle en prenant Sirius par le bras. Ils transplanèrent ensemble dans la fraicheur du matin.

La matinée était magnifique, bien loin des horreurs de la veille. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, bien que parsemé de quelques nuages, et à l'est le soleil enluminait les collines et faisait étinceler les gouttes de rosée dans les herbes hautes. Sirius et Annie avaient atterit à quelque cinq-cent mètres de la rue moldue où ils s'étaient garés la veille -juste devant le restaurant indien, si le lecteur a bonne mémoire-, à l'abri des regards, dans les broussailles en dehors de la ville.

_ Je pense qu'il s'agit de notre dernier jour au camping, amorça Sirius, marchant d'un bon pas. Je ne peux pas supporter de faire la fête alors qu'on a besoin de nous. Je vais rentrer à la maison, enfin, si James et Lily le veulent bien.

_Tu vis chez eux ?

_En attendant de me dégoter une maison. James et Lily ont hérité de celle, ancestrale, des Potter. Je me suis invité, mais évidemment je pense de plus en plus à vivre seul. Les deux tourtereaux voudront de l'intimité après le mariage, même si James affirme le contraire.

Annie s'arrêta et contempla l'azur du ciel.

_Je pense aussi que tu devrais te trouver une maison, dit-elle en plissant des yeux, éblouie. Tu ne vas pas jouer les parasites. Après tout, nous avons définitivement quitté le lycée, tu es grand maintenant.

_ Merci de tes précieux conseils, répliqua-t-il ironiquement. Je suppose que tu es déjà installée dans un petit appartement payé par papa-maman.

_C'est juste, rétorqua Annie. Enfin, disons que le studio en question se situe dans le jardin de papa-maman, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, se moquant d'elle même.

Sirius lui sourit en retour, attendrit.

_Du coup, que feras-tu à la rentrée prochaine ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au milieu des herbes folles.

_Au départ, je voulais étudier le droit magique en France, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

_Mais ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Répondit-il, de l'espoir dans la voix.

_Evidemment, souffla Annie en plongeant ses yeux bleu vif dans les siens. Comment pourrais-je retourner en France ? C'est ridicule, tu ne crois pas, d'étudier le droit, alors qu'ici on le bafoue, on laisse régner la terreur.

Sirius soutint son regard, lui prit la main et la serra fort.

_Je suppose que tu vas toi aussi rallier l'Ordre du Phoenix, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

_J'espère simplement qu'on aura droit à un petit entrainement, dit-elle, avant qu'il ne la coupe et ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Nous ne détaillerons pas les ébats amoureux de nos deux protagonistes, toujours cachés dans les broussailles.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient tous pris siège dans la maison des Potter, à Godric's Hollow. Peter était rentré chez sa mère, fatigué de toutes ces émotions, et Remus bouclait ses valises dans sa chambre, s'apprêtant lui aussi à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Lily et James préparaient le repas dans la cuisine, d'où s'échappait les effluves d'un ragoût anglais. Assis sur des tapis autour de la table basse du salon, Sirius et Annie buvaient du thé. Ils écumaient les annonces immobilières de nombreux journaux sorciers.

_Regarde, celle-ci est parfaite ! S'exclama Sirius.

Annie jeta un oeil à l'article, sans grande conviction.

_Tu es milliardaire ? Je te rappelle qu'aucun de nous n'a les moyens, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Mon oncle Alphard est blindé, répliqua Sirius. Dis-le, si tu veux vivre dans un taudis.

Ils avaient décidé de louer une maison à deux, mais jusqu'à présent les recherches ne s'avéraient pas très concluantes. Les coupant dans leur infructueux travail, Lily appela toute la maisonnée à table. Remus les rejoignit dans le salon et Lily lui servit une bonne part de ragoût et de pommes de terre. La discussion était animée, on spéculait entre autre sur les exercices auxquels ils allaient avoir droit durant l'après-midi. Dumbledore avait en effet décrété, selon les espérances d'Annie, que tous les nouveaux alliés devaient s'entraîner avant d'être envoyés sur le terrain. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de les envoyer à la mort.

_Alors, ces recherches ? S'enquit Lily, attaquant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

_Stériles, dit Sirius en sirotant un vin de sureau. Annie fait la difficile.

_C'est toi qui joue les fines bouches ! Le lord Black voulait louer un manoir, dénonça-t-elle, outrée.

_De toute manière, vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez, dit James en adressant une bourrade à Sirius.

_Mais qui te dis qu'on veut rester aussi longtemps, ironisa Annie, mi-plaisantant, mi-sérieuse.

Sur les coups de deux heures, après que Sirius et Remus eurent fait la vaisselle, ils prirent le réseau de cheminettes pour se rendre chez Franck et Alice Londubat, qui les accueillir avec un grand sourire, du thé et des petits biscuits. Les deux Aurors leur enseignaient de nouveaux sorts auxquels ils n'avaient jamais songé, des feintes, des astuces que leurs études et leur expérience leur avaient appris.

Après avoir terrassé Sirius d'un stupéfix, elle souffla quelques instants devant la fenêtre. Elle observa les vastes prairies où brillait un grand soleil d'été. Des enfants jouaient dans l'herbe, et de loin, il était impossible de déterminer s'ils étaient ou non sorciers. Elle poussa un soupir. La guerre avait commencé. Ils étaient prêts à combattre.

-Levicorpus ! Jeta Sirius, pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Elle s'éleva dans les airs, maintenue magiquement par la cheville, la tête en bas.

_Toi, tu vas en baver, l'avertit-elle en agitant sa baguette.


End file.
